The Swap
by StarApples
Summary: Emmet and Lucy swap bodies. (Sorry for the short summary the actual story's great!)
1. the day before

**The Swap**

Emmet and Lucy we're currently curled up into each others arms watching the new episode of "Where Are My Pants" when suddenly Lucy interrupted their quiet and said... "Emmet why are you so lucky?" Lucy asked. "What do you mean?" Emmet asked in curiosity. "I mean I have to fight if I want something, and for you things just come to you." "Whatever you say Lucy." "What does that mean" Lucy said in a challenging tone. "Good night Lucy" he said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. She chuckled and said "Good night babe".

 **So that was chapter one! FYI this is based on another story on here which I can't remember the name to right now. Later :D**

 **-Madie**


	2. THE SWAP!

**The Swap**

 **A\N hey guys here's chapter 2... I do not own this movie... Although I do own a cd of it... One more thing guys I'm not sure if people are reading this so leave a comment saying read" or something like that.**

 **ENJOY :)**

 ** _BDIIIIIIIIING_**

 ** _BDDDIIIIING_**

 ** _BDDDDIIIIINNNGGG!_**

Emmet had woke up to the startling sound of his alarm clock in his room, he yawned loudly. Cursing himself for almost waking up Lucy, then he turned to kiss her good morning when he noticed she wasn't there. "Maybe she went hom-" "Why is my voice so high?!" Yesterday day he had his deep normal voice, how could it be so high today?" "Hello?" He said testing it out, mentally praying that is was just a voice crack... HE SOUNDED LIKE A GIRL! No, not just a girl, HE SOUNDED LIKE LUCY! Emmet ran into the bathroom to look in the mirror, hoping to see himself, but instead he saw Lucy! Maybe it was something we did last night...

" **Babe why are you so lucky"**

 **"I wish I had your life..."**

Then it came to him, HE SWITCHED BODIES WITH LUCY! Then he looked in the mirror once again to be 100% sure. Mostly he looked at his chest...he totally didn't have **THOSE** yesterday.

Then he heard ahis doorbell ring..he looked through the window and saw himself! "I think I'm officially going crazy" Emmet thought aloud to himself as he opened the door for Lucy (or himself in this case).

"Do you know how this happened?! Emmet exclaimed. "Simple... We switched bodies." Lucy said calmly

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!" "Emmet, babe, calm down we'll figure this out together.

 **Chapter 2 BABY! Thanks for reading! Remember to review!**


	3. It's getting steamy

**The Swap**

 **AN hey guys not sure when I'll be updating after this...Should I write a story about batman and Lucy's relationship?...I've been thinking bout it... Sorry for the short masterbation scene...ANYWAY...here's your story for the day!**

"Lucy I'm freaking out!" Emmet screamed. "It's okay babe..we will figure this out..." She leaned in and kissed Emmets (well hers in this situation...). " **EW**!" Emmet and his girlfriend both screamed. "That was disgusting..i-it was like I was kissing myself!"Lucy simply rolled her eyes at his comment.

 ** _LATER THAT DAY..._**

Lucy and emmet were sitting on the couch, watching Magic Mike XXL when mike made a move to a girl, when Emmet leaned over to Lucy and whispered, " I could totally do that to you when we switch back..." Suddenly Lucy felt a growing sensation in her pants...she couldn't be having a...not a... Lucy started shifting from the where she sat. "Something wrong?" Emmet asked. "Um kind of...how do I get rid of it?" "Get rid of what" Emmet said questioning his girlfriend. "I-it's j-just...u-um" Lucy stuttered. "SPIT IT OUT" emmet yelled. "I have...you know what I'll just show it to you..." She slowly uncovered her (you know..) "OH MY G-O-S-H!... You have a boner!

"So.. How do I get this down?" Lucy asked. "S*x" emmet stated. So.. S*x..that's how I get this down.." "Well...yes and no". Lucy raised her eyebrow. "There is also masterbation"

 **Twenty minutes later...**

Emmet got a tissue to clean up her (well his) mess. "Did you enjoy it" emmet asked curiously. "Loved it!"

 **AN Sorry my lil sis forced me to...and I think I am going to make a bman and Lucy fanfic...**

 **Thanks for reading...oh yeah and...**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. OH NO

**The Swap**

 **AN FIRST 3 REVIEWS *Fist pumps air* LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

"YOU TOLD WHO?!" Lucy exclaimed. "I mean, I had to tell someone..." Emmet started. "BUT UNIKITTY AND BENNY OF ALL PEOPLE!?" Lucy screamed "I mean I guess they noticed how I was walking." "How were you walking emmet?" Lucy said questioning her boyfriend. "It's not very hard to walk...!" "IT IS WHEN YOU HAVE _**THESE**_! Emmet shouted pointing at his (her) chest. "Well you are going to have to deal with it because there is a lot more pain with being a woman than a man." She looked at him and saw a pained look on his face. "What's wrong emmet?" "I peed myself." "YOU PEED ON YOUR SELF!?" "Wait..turn around..." Her boyfriend did as he was told, as he did Lucy made a shocked almost disgusted face. Then she remembered before they switched she was on her PERIOD!

 **AN sorry for the short story.. Any suggestions on any future chapters?**

 **And I would like to give a special shoutout to:**

Guest chapter 2 . May 21

Read omg so dirty

Guest chapter 1 . May 21

Yea the actual story would be great if there was more

 **:AND I WOULD LIKE TO SUPER OMEGA THANKS TO:**

Guest chapter 1 . May 20

I'm sure I've seen this before but good tho

 **FOR BEING MY 1ST REVIEWER!**


	5. Turn back

**The Swap**

 **AN Hey guys sorry for the delay...here's your** **story** **and i think this the last chapter... should i make another?**

As Lucy cleaned up Emmet, she couldn't help but wonder if they would ever switch back. Dont get me wrong, its been pretty fun hanging in Emmets body, but she missed her old self... "Hey Emmet, do you ever wonder when we are going to switch back..." Lucy asked her boyfriend. "Yeah like all the time!" Emmet exclaimed. "And I think I know how" Lucy raised an eyebrow at his sentence. "Remember last night..you said I had it easy...maybe if we do that we would turn back..." Emmet explained.

"That sounds dumb, and probably wont work."

"You got a better idea?"

"Good point"

 **"I WISH WE COULD SWITCH BODIES"**

 **"I WISH WE COULD SWITCH BODIES"**

 **The end...or is it...?**

 **So this is the long awaited end..thanks to all my supporters l love u all! *MWAH!***


End file.
